There's Something about Harry
by spooksfan08
Summary: Ruth is in a rush to get to work but can an overheard conversation make her see what she has? Harry is clueless but that doesn't matter. Pure fluff and dedicated to friends of mine who love Spooks as much as I do.


**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. All copyright belongs to Kudos and BBC Television. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. Set during Alone but can be read as a one shot.**

**There's something About Harry.**

Ruth pulled her coat closer to her, wondering where the sun the TV weather girl had promised them that morning had gone to. She hurried into Thames House with a quick wave at Stan before heading towards the lifts that would take her to the Grid. Seconds later she was at the back of the lift as three women she didn't know got in and pushed the button for the fourth floor. Smiling slightly she realised she was sharing the lift with new recruits. It had been almost a weeks since the new intake had been brough to Thames House and Ros was due to lecture them that morning. Biting her lip to keep a smile away she almost felt sorry for them.

"Ros Myers." One young brunette stated. "She's giving us a talk from 10 am until 11."

"She's counter terrorism." Another replied. "Section, what is it?"

"Hannah, it's Section D. I thought you wanted to work for Harry Pearce's lot." The brunette rolled her eyes. Ruth remained silent, pretending to ignore the young women as the lift stopped on the 1st floor.

"He is a bit of a legend."

"Jennifer!"

"Well he is." The brunette Ruth now knew to be Jennifer shrugged her shoulders. "Only he has a thing for younger women but was a bit a boy in his day. Apparently he married this girl that works in his section. Almost twenty years younger than him! "

"It's gross."

"Dee! Jealous?" Jennifer laughed as Dee shrugged her shoulders. Ruth narrowed her eyes but stayed silent. It seemed the three young spooks needed to hone their observational skills. A woman in her early forties, wearing a wedding ring glaring at them as they discussed the private life of man much older and more senior ranking than them and they had missed it all. None of them seemed to know she was there.

"Too old for you." The third woman laughed. "Old enough to be your granddad." Ruth narrowed her eyes, keen to defend her husband. The women who were talking about her section and her husband were only a few years older than Nico. A young man entered the lift as the girls stopped talking.

"You going to these lectures then?"

"Yeah, Paul. I can see why you ended up in 5. Such powers of deduction."

"Oh Chris, you wound me. You really do."

Ruth shook her head as the young spooks chatted away about their lectures, the assessments and the general daily tasks a young spook had to do to make sure they adjusted to life as a spy. She breathed a sigh of relief as they left the lift, only to raise her eyes in surprise as Harry held the door open for the three young women before entering the lift himself. All three blushed furiously as they scurried past them.

"What was that about?" He turned to see Ruth smiling.

"Seems I am not the only woman in Thames House to fall for your charms." She smiled cheekily as he frowned in bewilderment.

"Excuse me?"

"And why were you on the fourth floor?" She folded her arms as he tucked a strand of hari behind her ear.

"Meeting with that idiot that runs E."

"Ah and I thought you'd be checking up on your fan club." She smiled as Harry shook his head.

"Ruth, my love now I am lost." She looked into his eyes as the lift door pinged open. Time stood still as she rested her hands on the lapel of his grey suit jacket.

"It seems, it isn't just me." She reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips before stepping away. "It seems there is something about Harry Pearce after all. " Harry shook his head, clueless to what she had meant. But she had kissed him, in the lift where they could easily be seen by anyone and everyone who cared to look. He touched his lips as he tried to hold on to the familiar feeling of her lips on his. He had no idea what Ruth had been talking about but he knew it was going to be a good day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N pure fluff I know but I've been mean to them in my multi-chapter fic. Please review.


End file.
